Boxing Day Expansion Pack
by CeliaEquus
Summary: The request expansion to chapter six of '25 Days of Phil'. Dean takes Phil back to the motel for a little fun, and wakes up tied to the bed. Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of SHIELD or Supernatural, nor am I making money from this.


"Boxing Day Expansion Pack"

Aka 'The Adventure of Dean Winchester and Phil Coulson'

Dean Winchester blinked as he looked around the room. It was his motel room, and he remembered bringing that Coulson guy back for a little fun. But after they walked in the door… he couldn't remember anything else. Trying to get up, he realised that his hands and ankles were tied to the bed posts. Definitely not panicking, he tugged harder, to get a better look at the knots, hoping that Sam would get back before this got too serious.

"Good luck with that," a voice said. Dean lifted his head, and saw Agent Coulson in the corner, sitting and watching him calmly. "Really. I wouldn't mind a bit of a tussle. It might be fun."

"What the hell, man?" Dean asked, pulling even harder at his restraints. "Let me go!"

"Does that ever work?" he said, tilting his head. "I figured a little bondage would spice things up. If you prove me wrong, I'll be happy to let you tie me down."

Dean registered that his clothes were all gone, except for his underwear. Coulson – Phil was probably more appropriate, under the circumstances – looking him up and down with a small smile. He winked when Dean met his eyes, stood, and slowly made his way over. With a feather.

That wasn't a good sign. Was it?

"Do you have a safe-word?" Phil asked.

"Never needed to use one," Dean said, with a touch of bravado. He could admit that.

"Traffic lights, then. Green for go, red for stop, yellow for wait. Is that acceptable?"

The hunter swallowed. Phil stroked his jaw-line with the feather, then down Dean's throat. The agent wasn't wearing his jacket or tie, and the top of his shirt was unbuttoned. Recalling their conversation at the pub, and Dean's challenge for Phil to surprise him… he felt a stirring of interest down below, and blushed fiercely.

"Green," he said. Phil's eyes gleamed, and the feather moved lower. He sat beside Dean, and began to kiss from his right wrist down to his shoulder, all the while tracing circles and figure eights with the feather. Dean shivered, and arched his back when Phil sucked a bruise into his neck.

"Like that?" Phil murmured. Dean nodded, barely managing an 'Uh-huh'. Phil ran his teeth along Dean's jaw and down the other side. With a surprisingly fast movement, Phil straddled his body, and began to kiss down Dean's chest. The feather moved lower still, and Dean was seriously worried that this could end very soon.

It did; but not in the way he expected.

"Hey, Dean, we need to go— oh, God!" Sam turned bright red and darted out the door again. He left it ajar, and cleared his throat. "Listen, Jody called. Something happened to Castiel, and she found him. According to her, there's a case involved. Umm… if you want, I could go alone?"

Dean was having trouble thinking. Phil was sitting in his lap, still moving the feather. He hissed, cursing his brother for his timing, which _sucked_. (And damned if thinking the word 'sucked' didn't make things worse.)

"Ah, you don't know… what it is?" he said. Phil, the son of a bitch, was _smirking_. Dean really wished he was free.

"Not yet. Not anything Jody's encountered before."

"Damnit," Dean muttered. He sighed. "Okay, no going anywhere by yourself. I'll be out soon." He grimaced when he met Phil's resigned expression. "Hey, it's the job."

"I can relate," Phil said, climbing off. He released Dean's restraints. The hunter then flipped him so that Phil was on the bottom, and manoeuvred between the agent's legs.

"Y'know," he said. "A little extra back-up wouldn't hurt. You seem to know what you're doing." He rubbed against Phil, relishing the way the man's eyes darkened. "How's about you tag along? If you haven't got anywhere else to be?"

"Interesting proposition," Phil replied. "I'll consider it."

"And meet us there?" Dean said, and he nuzzled the patch of bare chest. Phil moaned quietly.

"And meet you there," he said.

"Great." Dean kissed him hard, all teeth and tongues and heat. Phil twined one of his legs around Dean, and flipped them again, pressing him into the thin mattress.

"See you there," he said. In the blink of an eye, he was off the bed and striding towards the door. He picked up his jacket, tie, and car keys, and tucked the feather into his pocket. Dean watched him, licking his lips. Phil winked at him again, and sauntered out the door. Dean heard him exchange a few words with Sam, who entered the room soon after. He rolled his eyes.

"D'you want me to wait while you take care of that?" he asked, gesturing towards Dean's lap. He stared down at it, and shrugged.

"Nah," he said. "Phil can finish this later."

Sam muttered something Dean couldn't pick up, and began gathering their things together while Dean got dressed. He paused to look out the window, and saw Phil driving away in that awesome red Corvette. Hell, they could finish this later in the back of that car, if Phil didn't have any objections.

* * *

><p><strong>The votes were tallied; the people spoke. DeanPhil won. This was the result, since you lovely perverts were all so interested in what happened at the motel. Sorry to disappoint on the smut front, but I couldn't resist the idea of Sam interrupting them, and the promise of future goings-on between Phil and Dean (possibly taking place in Lola, although Phil would probably nix that).**

**Clearly, I went with the original Boxing Day idea, instead of New Year's. That's because I'd already named and saved the document as Boxing Day Expansion Pack before I remembered. Boxing Day is the day after Christmas, for those unfamiliar with the term.**

**Uh, please review!**


End file.
